


Reconocer

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Una Weasley, alguien que por su predisposición a apoyar a los sangre sucia, tenía que descartar por completo de su lista de posibilidades
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Reconocer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este One Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

El corazón de la chica estaba más que acelerado, hacía un minuto atrás, se había topado con Malfoy, desde luego que se había metido con ella y no porque la notara de primera instancia, sino porque había estado hablando con Hermione, y para nadie era un secreto que Malfoy detestaba a la castaña, a Ron y a Harry, y que no perdía oportunidad para molestarlos, también se metía con sus hermanos gemelos, pero con ella, en particular, no, jamás.

Siempre había estado fuera de su radar, era como si no existiera para él, y no era lo que la había enfadado, sino que la había confundido con parte general de la población estudiantil, ella era una Weasley, tanto como sus hermanos ¿solo porque era una chica merecía menos ese apellido? No, por supuesto que no.

Avanzó tan enfadada como podía estarlo por algo tan simple como eso, era estúpido, no sólo Malfoy, sino el hecho de que se enfadara por algo como eso, simplemente tenía que ignorarlo, posiblemente confundirla con alguien ameno, había sido su plan.

Aunque lo dudaba por completo.

—M—

Draco avanzó tranquilo, sus secuaces riendo con lo que le había dicho a la pelirroja de bonito rostro, siempre que la veía, podía fácilmente olvidar que era una Weasley, porque no tenía nada que ver con sus hermanos, ella realmente era hermosa, claro que su cabello le hacía recordar el origen de ella.

Una Weasley, alguien que por su predisposición a apoyar a los sangre sucia, tenía que descartar por completo de su lista de posibilidades, de nada servía que fuese una sangre pura, y no de cualquier familia, sino de una, que había permanecido por siglos en la lista de los sagrados 28, para ser pro muggles, la pureza de sangre les había durado demasiado.

Aunque era obvio que eso terminaría, ya que era tan obvio que Ron estaba interesado en la sangre sucia de Granger.

—Su cara fue fabulosa –se burló Pansy Parkinson –no podía creer que Draco no la reconociera.

—Pues le encanta colgarse de la fama de sus hermanos gemelos, y de la fortuna que tuvo de que Potter hiciera de su hermano, su tercero al mando, pero en serio ¿qué tiene Ginny Weasley que la haga brillar por sí sola? –se burló Daphne Greengrass.

—Su innata habilidad en el Quidditch, sin contar su escultural figura y su rostro de ángel –habló Zabini.

—Sí, sí, ya sabemos que tus estándares son tan bajos como los de tu madre, pero al menos ella busca millonarios, no que tú –se burló Pansy.

—Ya dejen de discutir por la chica Weasley ¿bien? Ya me hartó el tema.

Principalmente, porque no podía participar de la forma en que quería, sería cruelmente juzgado si les decía, que opinaba como Zabini.

—M—

La risa de los gemelos enfadó a Ginny, les pareció muy divertido que Malfoy ignorara su parentesco con ellos y Ron, sí que eran unos imbéciles, pero se limitó a sonreír de lado, le dedico una mirada enfadada a Hermione, que reía contando la anécdota.

—Mejor para ti, Ginny –comentó Ron –soportar a Malfoy es… Insoportable, ese tipo es un dolor en el trasero.

—Sólo tienes que ignorarlo, Ron, no hacer esa clase de cosas con él –se burló Fred.

—Imbécil –gruñó Ron, cruzándose de brazos.

No dijo nada más, principalmente porque sus orejas y rostro estaban tan rojos como su cabello, Ginny se encogió de hombros, posiblemente y por extraño que fuera, Ron tenía razón y no tener a Malfoy molestándola a cada rato era lo mejor.

Lamentablemente ese pensamiento no fue suficiente, al día siguiente mientras avanzaba hasta el gran comedor, el brazo de Draco Malfoy chocó contra el de ella, haciéndole girar ya que estaba bastante distraída mientras caminaba, las risas de los amiguitos de Malfoy la hizo enfadar por completo.

Avanzó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, sentándose junto a Neville, que estaba un poco nervioso repasando algo para alguna de sus clases, pero no dijo nada, lo dejó seguir repitiendo las cosas.

—Bien, no tengo duda de que no voy a pasar el examen –negó abatido.

—Quizás, si dejaras de presionarte tanto, podrías dejar fluir las cosas ¿no lo has pensado?

—Lo dices porque tú eres multitalentosa, y yo, con trabajos puedo respirar sin olvidarlo.

—Te sientes muy presionado y no sé por qué, pero relájate.

La charla continúo sin mucho que aportar, la confianza de su amigo seguía tambaleándose y Luna había decidido sentarse en su propia mesa en lugar de desayunar con ellos.

—Y bien ¿ya vas a decirme porque estabas tan enojada tan temprano?

—El imbécil de Malfoy chocó conmigo antes de entrar, la verdad, es que no sé si realmente desconoce que soy una Weasley, o lo hace para molestarme.

—Y ¿qué más da si sabe que eres Weasley o no? Como víctima recurrente de sus ataques, te diré que es mejor que ni sepa quién eres, así, va a dejarte en paz más rápido.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero…

La mirada de Ginny se posó en Draco Malfoy, que estaba hablando con sus amigos, haciéndoles reír, posiblemente contándoles su cara cuando la tomó desprevenida.

—M—

Draco observó tranquilamente a su alrededor, intentando ubicar a la pelirroja, desde que había chocado con ella antes de entrar al gran comedor, una sensación lo inundaba por completo, y no sabía si había sido algo aislado, o pasaría cada que la viera o tocara.

Cuando la vio saliendo al patio, la misma sensación lo invadió, era intensa, una mezcla de sentimientos que no había podido descifrar, solo sabía que era como un enorme remolino amenazando con destrozar todo a su paso.

—Realmente es bonita –comentó Zabini.

—Lástima que sea quien es ¿no?

—Tengo un plan –comentó Daphne –la molestaremos con productos de sus hermanos.

La chica usó algo que Draco no distinguió, solo vio salir disparado en dirección de la pelirroja, y explotar cerca de su cara, su amiga la loca soltó un grito de susto y la auxilió, realmente tenía buenos reflejos, pensó Draco.

Una vez que la pelirroja fue auxiliada, su mirada se enfocó en él, provocando de nuevo ese remolino intenso en su interior.


End file.
